1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software development apparatuses for models that require security, and in more detail, relates to a software development apparatus, a software development program, and a software development method for models that require security in web service applications.
2. Background Art
As the Internet has become widespread, the number of systems in which electronic commerce and the like are conducted using the web has increased. These systems contain data, such as personal data, passwords, and data related to money, for which security must be assured.
In WebSphere Application Server (WAS), WAS-Security (Web Services Security) is available to services in which electronic commerce and the like are conducted using the web. In WS-Security, in order to protect SOAP messages that are exchanged in web services, for example, methods for adding signatures to the messages, ciphering the messages, and adding data for authentication to the messages are defined. WS-Security is presented in Non-Patent Document 1.
In many cases, the Unified Modeling Language (UML) is used to develop these systems. The UML is presented in Non-Patent Document 2.
[Non-Patent Document 1] Kenji Katoh and four associates, “Web Services Security”, May 23, 2002, Microsoft home page, searched on Oct. 28, 2005, <URL: http://www.microsoft.com/japan/msdn/webservices/spec/ws-security.asp>.
[Non-Patent Document 2] Technologic Arts Incorporated, “UML modeling L1”, SHOEISHA Co., Ltd., pp. 46-63, pp. 224-228.